


It's dead

by littlebadlei



Series: A small glimpse of ohmiya's day life [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, but now it's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/gifts).



> So, this little one was written for jade :) the prompt of this was given to me months ago, but somehow I never managed to write it down.. i'm sorry about that.. anyway, this is unbetaed and english is my third language so i'm warning you, there definitely is some mistakes.

”Ohchan, I'm hungry~” Nino whined the moment he stepped inside their apartment.

The light answer, he had expected to hear never came. Only the silence greeted him back as the front door closing behind him.

“Ohchan?” Nino asked, looking at the silent apartment while kicking off his shoes.

The older man was supposed to be already at home. He had said that he's work would end at 2pm and it was already 7pm.

Looking down, he could see Ohno's shoes on their usual place. So the man is home, but probably on his own world again.

Sighing, not even trying to fight against the smile that formed on his lips as he set his shoes on the shoe self against the wall before walking towards the living room. Hoping to find the older man, sitting on the sofa reading fishing magazine or watching fishing programs from tv, but the living room was empty. The sofa looked lonely and the tv was cold to the touch, meaning it hasn't been used for awhile.

Nino turned towards the other room that could house the man and his artistic brain.

His workshop.

The door was ajar.

It seems like he was right this time. Carefully Nino opened the door, not wanting to scare Ohno, even though that was hard to do when it was about Ohno. And there he was, sitting on the floor while working on something.

Nino leaned against the door frame, looking at his boyfriend.

It still amazed him, how he, Ninomiya Kazunari had gotten such a handsome and perfect man like Ohno Satoshi. Yes, they were in a same group and worked together everyday, but Ohno could still have fallen for someone else. Someone that's better than him, better for him.

But that's something what didn't happen and Nino will appreciate every minute he can when he's with the older man.

After 5 minutes of just staring at the older man's back, he could feel his fingers were cold and were itching to touch, or precisely itching to grope some of that ass that he could see peeping out under the large shirt Ohno used to wear when he's home.

Also, his stomach was screaming for food. It was time to get his deserved attention.

“Ohchan, I'm hungry. Have you cooked anything for me to eat?” Nino asked, adding a slight whine in his voice, hoping to receive the wanted attention his seeking for.

This time the older man heard him, but the reaction wasn't what Nino had expected to see. Instead of turning to look at him with his beautiful smile that he so much loved, tho he's never going to say that out loud, and opening his arms to let him crawl to his arms, Nino could see how Ohno's shoulders stiffened and the man kept his eyes on his arms.

“Ohchan?” Nino called softly. A small shiver run down his spine. He could feel that something was wrong. Ohno acted this way only when he knew that he done something that could make Nino angry.

“Ohchan” Nino asked once again, his voice bit stronger this time. “What's wrong?”

Nino was sure he could see sweat running down Ohno's neck. He took a step forward. Ohno turned around quickly, seemingly trying to hide something behind his back.

“Nino, you are back! Okaeri!” Ohno sweated, his voice was high-pitched.

Nino took another step forward. Ohno took one step back, his feet touching a toolbar.

Why would he need that?

“Ohchan..” Nino looked warily at the older man, “What wrong, what have you done now?”

“Why would you think like that? Nothings wrong, everything is fine!” Ohno laughed drily. “You said you are hungry, just wait a minute and I make some delicious chahan. You can go to shower or take a bath at the same time”

Nino didn't buy that. Ohno's behavior was too suspicious.

“I just put some of these stuffs on their right places and then go to kitchen, so you can already go to bathroom” Ohno grinned, his eyes looking everywhere else than to the Nino's eyes.

Yes, too suspicious. Ohno didn't really care where his stuff were in his workshop. And that he wasn't looking at his eyes. Ohno always talked to him while looking straight to his eyes.

“Ohchan” Nino asked once again, taking one step more towards the older man. “What are you hiding behind your back”

He could see how Ohno slightly jerked, the sweat running down his forehead, “Nothing important”

“Ohchan” Nino presisted.

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Ohno shouted with a cry while he brought his hands to front from his back.

Nino could only stare in horror at the item that in the older man's hands.

“It was an accident, Kazu” Ohno cried, already terrified by the sheer look in the younger man's face.

“wha-what happened” was all Nino was able to strangle out from his throat. He could feel his fingers itching to reach out and touch, while his eyes were ready shed the unwanted tears.

“I was carrying water in a glass from kitchen so I could water paint, but I stumbled on a pillow that was on a floor and the water just went over the edge and fell straight on it...” Ohno explained quietly, his voice quivering slightly.

“Bu-but” Nino reached over with shaking fingers, his brain still not understanding what he's seeing.

“It was an accident.” Ohno reiterated silently but firmly.  
“But but” Nino whispered as his fingers finally reached the damaged item. “But it's literally dead!” he screamed in horror.

“I tried to fix it” Ohno mumbled quickly

“It's dead” Nino whined, taking the precious item to his hands. “DEAD” the young man repeated in a shout.

“I'm sorry” Ohno apologized trying to muster as much feelings as he can in the words. “I really tried to fix it...” Ohno mumbled while looking at his fingers. The towel hanging from his hands was a good reason enough to believe his words, but Nino didn't hear it. He didn't hear or see anything else than the damaged item in his hands.

“you killed it” Nino murmured silently, his whole body shaking.

“I'm sorry Kazu, I'm so sorry!” Ohno apologized again miserably.

“You killed my PS4 console!” Nino cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comments would be awesome <3


End file.
